diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Valla
Valla is a Demon Hunter. Biography Early Life As with most Demon Hunters, Valla came from a village attacked and destroyed by demons. Of the whole family, only Valla and Halissa survived. Halissa, traumatized by the events, drowned after waking up from a nightmare, running off and slipping into a river, with Valla failing to pull her out. Left alone, traumatized, she was found by a Demon Hunter named Josen, who took Valla under his wing as a Demon Hunter in training. He taught her to harness her anger and pain and to use both as a weapon against demons.2018-11-17, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal World and Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-20 The Shassar Sea In 1270,2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-04 Valla and Josen were in the Shassar Sea. They had caught word of a demon nest having formed there, and had come to slay the demons. In this, they were aided by a group of heroes.Diablo Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-11-05 Hatred and Discipline Her memories and guilt for saving neither Halissa nor other family members were used against her by Valdraxxis, a lesser demon of Terror, yet she managed to overcome and banish him. This event become a completion of her training, after which Valla left for Tristram, in light of the coming of the Fallen Star.Hatred and Discipline (short story) The End of Days Valla participated in the Siege of Bastion's Keep, backed up by a Wizard.Diablo III, Fortress Ballista After slaying Diablo, Valla returned to the Demon Hunters and received the mantle of Ordermaster. She shared her knowledge and experience with neophyte Demon Hunters.Heroes of the Storm Valla became one of the deadliest Demon Hunters in history but mysteriously disappeared one night, although her body has never been found. Some claim that she continues her fighting in another world. Her weapon, however, was left behind.Diablo III, Valla's Bequest In-game Diablo Immortal Valla appears as an NPC in Diablo Immortal. She is a Demon Hunter in training at this point. She and Josen are encountered in the Shassar Sea zone. Diablo III Valla can be considered to be a canonical portrayal of the Demon Hunter class, though name and gender are still at the player's discretion. Valla's Bequest is a legendary Hand Crossbow named after her. The Fortress Ballista was famously used by Valla during the Siege of Bastion's Keep. Heroes of the Storm :For detailed information, see the respective article on Heroes of the Storm Wikia Valla is the assigned name of the Demon Hunter in Heroes of the Storm.Heroes of the Storm, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-04-19 Players who pre-ordered Reaper of Souls are granted automatic access to her in the game.Sanctuary Beckons, EB Games. Accessed on 2014-03-11 In-game, she retains Rain of Vengeance, , Hungering Arrow, and Vault skills. She also has Hatred as her passive trait. Unlike Diablo III heroes, she can use Vault while channelling Strafe. Her armor seems very similar to the Leather Hood and respective armour tier, but considerably more complete, reinforced, and with custom red paint. References Category:Nephalem Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Demon Hunters